Announcing Love
by HeartofaGoddess2009
Summary: When people announce their love for the first time. It is one of the happiest times of their lives. Three years together and never once tell the person they love him. Will this moment make them or break them?


Announcement of love

_ Here is another story of Danny and Dash. I know this one may be fluffy please forgive me for that but here it is._

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

Dash walks over to Danny dressed in a nice polo shirt and in black jeans. His blond hair is longer then it was in high school, just reaching past his ears. Danny is watching the kids climbing on the playground at Gaint's Park. He's dressed in blue jeans and nice stripped shirt. Dash watches Danny laugh at the kids playing on the playground. He knows Danny wants kids one day but Dash himself is not sure if he can be a father or be the man Danny wants him to be. He watches Danny put his shoulder length hair into a small ponytail.

Dash smiles as he walks over with a picnic basket. He had to call Jazz to find out where he was at this point in time. Dash wants to surprise him with this because they haven't really seen each other in about a month since both of them were busy with their jobs. Danny works at a daycare center and teaches the preschoolers at the school that the daycare center is combined with. Dash sits next to Danny on the bench waiting for Danny to notice him.

Danny says loudly, "Ken do not throw the wood chips at Madison!" He sits back and then says, "Aren't the kids amazing?"

Dash smiles and replies, "I know you love kids."

Danny looks beside him obviously not thinking it would be Dash. "Hi Dash," He says, "What are you doing here?"

Dash replies, "It's been about a month or so. I wanted to see you and I wanted to see if you were free for lunch." He brings up the picnic basket and puts it between them on the bench.

Danny laughs and says, "Yes, I would love to have lunch with you. I'll just tell my co workers and I'll be right back."

Dash nods and watches Danny go over to his coworkers and talk to them. They all smile and nod at him. One teacher even gently pushes him away and points over to Dash. Danny laughs at what ever is said in that moment. Then walks back over to Dash.

"Let's go," Danny says as he grabs Dash's hand. "I know the perfect spot on the other side of the park. Melody said she would cover my class for the rest of the day. That was the girl who pushed me and pointed over to you. Told me that She'll cover me because I haven't seen you in over in a month."

Danny and Dash walk for a bit until Danny stops in front of a huge Oak tree with a perfect sitting spot in front of it. Danny reaches in and kisses Dash, then helps him set up the picnic. Danny smiles as he sees his favorites and Dash's favorites. Turkey and cheese sandwiches, cucumber salad, German potato salad, Doritos chips (variety of flavors), brownies with chocolate frosting, and sugar cookies. There were also variety of fruits and veggies set up on a few trays.

Danny smiles and leans against Dash who is sitting up against the tree saying, "You spoil me Dash." Dash replies by putting his arm around Danny and smiling at him. Danny just smiles back then grabs a brownie to chew on.

Dash speaks up after awhile, "Danny, how did we get here?"

Danny looks up at him and replies, "What do you mean?"

Dash says, "We had a bully/bullied relationship in high school until our senior year. Then we ended up at the same college, starting out as unstable friends to dating. How did we get here?"

Danny says, "And I ask why are you questioning it? I have long forgiven you since high school and middle school. We're 24 now not 15. We have learned much and we have grown up since then why does it matter anymore?"

Dash replies, "It matters because you deserve better then a guy who use to beat you up and stuff you into lockers."

Danny slides away from him and says, "What? What part of I have forgiven you do you not understand Dash? If I wanted to leave I would have left along time ago. I'm not going to run like you seem to want to do. This is where we are and this is where I want to stay."

Dash shrugs and says, "What do you want me to say? It's the truth"

"No, the truth is I love you and you love me. Is that not the truth?" Danny asks. "We've been together for 3 years and …..."

"That is the first time you or I have even said it." Dash says as his face glows with happiness. "Yes, I do love you. I have for a few years."

Danny practically jumps into his arms while laughing and smiling. They kiss as if it will be their last time ever. Danny and Dash spend the rest of the time holding each other and feed each other bits and pieces of their picnic.

Then when the day finally ends and they have packed up the picnic. They hold hands walking to Dash's apartment together to spend the evening together watching movies and just be together.

_This came to my mind at work and I wanted to type it up before I forgot it. Here we go. HeartofaGoddess2009 out! Later!_


End file.
